The field of the invention relates generally to electric motors, and more specifically, to a motor control circuit that facilitates serial communication.
Electric motors are used in a variety of systems operating in a variety of industries. For example, electric motors are used to power products such as fans used in heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems (HVAC). Many direct current (DC) motors in HVAC applications typically utilize a 5-wire interface for power, control, and motor feedback.
In at least some known systems, additional data is transmitted to and from a motor over additional channels. This additional data includes, for example, motor current, motor voltage, fault conditions, estimated flow, estimated pressure, and estimated filter blockage. Additional channels are added to the interface by adding appropriate wires for analog or digital circuits.